


with souls made of flames [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Women, Background Character Death, Better than canon even, Dark fluff, Devotion, F/F, Grey and Gray Morality, Love, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Slightly Twisted Romance, Vaguely dark, but also in line with canon?, if that's a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Love is a weapon brought to bear. Love is blood spilled without remorse, and a kiss that’s so sweet they can ignore the taste of copper underneath.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with souls made of flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464753) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/with%20souls%20made%20of%20flames.mp3) | 32:54 | 25.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/with-souls-made-of-flames) |  |   
  
### Music

_Mother Is the First Other_ by Shiro Sagisu

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
